


Quédate conmigo

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Piece Manga Spoilers Cap 966, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Después de años de vivir varias aventuras juntos en la misma tripulación, Marco sólo quiere que Izo no se vaya.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Quédate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerazo y no tanto del Cap 966 del manga. IZO SE QUEDÓ PORQUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MARCO Y NADIE ME PUEDE HACER CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN. Y subo esto porque quiero y porque puedo. Esta ship necesita muchísimo más amor.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

—¡Vamos, muchacho! ¡Así nunca vas a crecer!

La estruendosa voz golpeó los tímpanos de Marco pero aún así sonrió. No tenía ganas de beber más en realidad, pero era difícil negarse entre los gritos y esa multitud de piratas descontrolados. Aquel hombre grande y corpulento le golpeó la espalda casi sacándole el aire, pero le fue imposible recordar su nombre. En realidad, no recordaba una gran cantidad de nombres de los piratas de Roger.

En aquella isla que atrajo a los piratas de Shirohige por el estruendo, todos allí llevaban casi cuatro días junto a los piratas de Gold Roger. Tres días de intensa batalla y el último de una agradable tregua. Marco no entendía esa necesidad de los capitanes por chocar sus armas apenas se veían, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el tipo de relación que ellos manejaban. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que tenía a Marco un poco distraído de la fiesta entre las tripulaciones.

El viejo _oyaji_ pasó un largo rato bebiendo y hablando con Roger. Junto a ellos también se reunió Kozuki Oden. Ese hombre que se había vuelto uno de los suyos desde que salieron de Wano años atrás. Era parte de su familia. Aun así, se había extendido la noticia que, por alguna razón que no terminaron de explicar, Oden subiría al barco de Roger por un año.

Fue algo chocante e inesperado. Nunca pensaron que un hermano suyo se marcharía al desembarcar en esa isla, aunque el más afectado era el propio Edward Newgate. Marco aún no terminaba de dilucidar si el viejo estaba molesto porque Oden se iba simplemente o porque había elegido irse con Roger. Tal vez ambas.

Hasta donde sabía, Oden partiría con su familia. Extrañaría ver a Toki y los pequeños Momo y Hiyori. En ese caso, ¿también se irían los _demás_?

Quizá el gato y el perro sí. Se veían muy curiosos por lo que hacía Oden, aunque sin duda echaría de menos compartir el barco con Nekomamushi e Inuarashi.

Marco no quería pensar en la incertidumbre que sintió al pensar que _él_ también se iría.

Después de años de compañerismo, de ser piratas y hermanos juntos, ¿de verdad iban a separarse? Por su mente pasó una imaginaria despedida donde prometían volver a verse, pero el mar era demasiado grande y él sabía que ese reencuentro podría llevar años e incluso no pasar. No estaba listo para decir adiós tan pronto, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte.

¿Qué tenía de malo en querer seguir _viéndolo_?

Por más que quisiera negarse a la situación de una forma infantil como estaba haciendo _oyaji_ , Marco sabía que no podía impedir que se fueran.

Decidió alejarse de la fiesta por algunos instantes y caminó alrededor de la pequeña isla, justo de ese lado donde los ruidos y los gritos se perdían dejando como única música el sonido del mar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y fue agradable sentir la suavidad del sol en su piel mientras sus pies descalzos pateaban la arena con cada paso.

Sólo se detuvo en el instante que _lo vio_.

Al parecer, no fue el único que quiso alejarse del bullicioso tumulto.

Observó algunos instantes a Izo, quien parecía pensativo mientras caminaba por la orilla del agua. Parpadeó con mucha lentitud, como si no quisiera perderse ni un instante de esa escena, hasta que decidió acercarse.

—Hey, ¿te aburriste de la fiesta? —preguntó cuando llegó cerca de él y los ojos de Izo se clavaron en los suyos, pero al instante le regaló una sonrisa.

—Parece que no soy el único —respondió con simpatía en su voz.

Recordó de una forma vaga cuando apenas conoció a Izo en Wano, lo distante y serio que era. Incluso cuando Oden se unió a la tripulación e Izo lo siguió, siempre se mostró reacio y molesto por tener que estar allí. Sin embargo, el tiempo lo ablandó y se adaptó a esa vida como pirata.

Al igual que Oden, Izo era una persona que jamás salió de Wano y no tenía idea de cómo era el mundo exterior. Marco sentía su pecho llenarse de alegría cuando veía cómo esos ojos brillaban emocionados ante nuevos descubrimientos en el Grand Line.

No quería perderse esos momentos y pensar en aquello le preocupó un poco.

El problema de Shirohige era perder un hermano cuando Oden se fuera con Roger. El de Marco era perder a… ¿un hermano? ¿Un compañero? No sabía cómo llamarlo en realidad. Quizá todas esas formas fueran correctas, pero también había otras que aún no terminaban de ocurrírsele.

—El viejo sigue haciendo berrinche por lo de Oden —mencionó Marco alzando los hombros y miró de reojo Izo notando la mueca pensativa de éste—. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Lo oyó suspirar cuando dijo esa pregunta y mirar hacia el mar. Marco no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en su compañero.

Cuando lo conoció, le sorprendió que un hombre pudiera verse _así_. No sabía si era cosa de Wano o qué, pero Marco le asombró descubrir que Izo era un chico en realidad. Tal vez esa singularidad que tenía le atrajo. No era una mujer, pero tampoco era un hombre —al menos la definición de masculinidad que Marco conocía a sus escasos quince años cuando se encontró con Izo por primera vez— como tal. Era todo y a la vez algo muy distinto. Siempre que pensaba en eso se ponía nervioso y su pecho se oprimía por la ansiedad de no encontrar una respuesta clara a sus pensamientos o a por qué sentía ese tipo de cosas.

Aun así, una idea muy clara se formó en su mente al pensar en la posibilidad de Izo marchándose junto a Oden, pero Marco no se atrevería a ponerla en palabras.

—Que es un idiota —dijo Izo exasperado al pensar en Oden y Marco se rió—. Pero nadie puede detenerlo cuando algo se mete en su cabeza.

Estuvo de acuerdo. En esos años viajando juntos, también había notado todos esos detalles de Oden y lo extrañaría. Sin embargo, Izo aún no le respondía lo que quería saber.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé —mencionó después de algunos instantes pensativo. Izo comenzó a caminar al borde de la orilla mojándose los dedos de los pies con el agua que les acariciaba la piel—. No creo que ese viaje sea para mí.

Entendía a qué se refería Izo. En esos años, pasó de ser un samurai a convertirse en un pirata por más que al principio no quisiera hacerlo. Después de todo ese tiempo, había comenzado a vivir por su cuenta más allá de su devoción hacia Oden y ahora pensaba en sí mismo, más allá de proteger a su señor.

—Podrías quedarte con nosotros —sugirió Marco siguiéndolo mientras caminaban por la playa pero no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente—. Ya sabes, eres parte de la familia…

Quiso excusarse de esa forma, aunque en realidad no mentía. Izo se había hecho su lugar entre ese grupo de piratas y nadie podía negárselo. En ese caso, podría quedarse si quería, aunque no sabía en verdad qué era lo que ese hombre deseaba.

No obtuvo respuesta más allá de una suave risa que llamó su atención. Izo no le dijo nada. Sólo se paró frente a él con el agua llegándole a los tobillos.

—Oye —habló ladeando la cabeza con intriga—. ¿No te hace daño estar en el agua?

Parpadeó un par de veces al oírlo y al instante negó con una sonrisa. Un par de veces le había explicado cómo funcionaba su fruta y por qué no podía nadar, pero no pasaba nada con sólo mojarse los pies.

—Sería un problema si el agua me llegara a las rodillas —respondió e Izo asintió para después mirarlo de una forma maliciosa.

De repente, se sintió bañando en agua, como si una lluvia inesperada hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, pero sólo fue Izo que pateó con gran fuerza el agua sólo para empaparlo y molestarlo. La risa del samurai llegó hasta sus oídos, pero Marco no planeaba dejar las cosas así.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó corriendo a Izo por la orilla de la playa. Aquel hombre era bastante rápido, pero Marco extendió sus alas y lo alcanzó. Rodeó el cuerpo de Izo con sus plumas fulgurantes en un azul que les iluminó la tarde y aquel momento tonto. Ni siquiera estuvo seguro en qué momento terminaron en el suelo dando vueltas en la arena mientras reían y respiraban agitados por ese pequeño juego.

Marco sólo podía concentrarse en Izo e ignoró todo a su alrededor que no fuera él, su risa suave o el abrazo que no habían dejado de compartir.

Su espalda se mojó cuando impactó contra la arena húmeda del suelo, pero no le importó. Miró a Izo sin moverse y éste también lo observó desde arriba. Las manos de aquel samurai se apoyaron en su pecho para alzarse un poco y Marco se sintió nervioso al notar ese cuerpo demasiado _cerca_ del suyo. Sintió su cara calentarse, pero no se movió un centímetro. En lugar de eso, sólo se quedó viéndolo.

El cabello negro de Izo se había soltado y caía con suavidad rozando el rostro de Marco, dándole cosquillas en sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Observó su rostro, la piel clara adornada con pequeños rastros de arena y los labios rojos tan brillantes como una manzana. ¿Cómo podía dejar de mirarlo? Si era mucho más hermoso que cualquier hombre o mujer que haya conocido en su vida y pensar en eso sólo le avergonzó más.

Izo le miró con cariño plasmado en sus ojos entrecerrados. Una de esas manos fuertes y suaves se deslizó hasta el cabello de Marco acariciándolo mientras sonreía.

—¿Te gustaría que me quede? —preguntó Izo viéndolo con atención.

Tragó saliva al oír esas palabras. No podía mentir, no con ese par de esos ojos bellos, seductores y fieros fijos en él.

—Sí —dijo con una voz clara que pareció sólo agrandar más la sonrisa que tenía Izo en su rostro, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para él.

Aquel samurai se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero de una forma felina que logró hacer que la piel de Marco se erizara con miedo, porque no tenía idea qué hacer. Se quedó sin aire cuando sintió que Izo colocaba una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y el corazón casi le rebotó cuando esa sonrisa se inclinó más cerca de su rostro.

—¿Con la tripulación? —preguntó casi susurrando y acarició el rostro de Marco de una forma muy tenue—. ¿O contigo?

Esa pregunta casi le hizo explotar.

Izo lo miraba de una forma tentadora, sensual, pero Marco también sintió que era algún tipo de prueba. ¿Será que ese hombre sospechaba que él…? ¿Tan obvio era con lo que pensaba? Se sintió aún más apenado, pero no retrocedió.

—Ambos —respondió con seriedad y pudo ver sorpresa en esos ojos oscuros y atractivos—. Quiero que te quedes… _conmigo_.

Por algunos instantes, esperó que Izo le dijera algo, pero no fue así. Las palabras sobraron en esos momentos. Aquel samurai se inclinó hacia él y Marco pensó que no le molestaría morir en ese instante, porque al fin pudo probar esa boca roja que tantas veces observó fascinado.

Se sintió torpe porque la boca de Izo parecía saber _qué hacer_ mientras que él sólo lo siguió sin tener idea cómo besar. No le había interesado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, la ansiedad y la adrenalina que recorrieron su cuerpo fueron abrumadoras. Quería besar a Izo y no dejar de hacerlo. Sus manos buscaron apretar su cintura y una de ellas bajó acariciando la suave tela del kimono hasta llegar a una de las piernas ligeramente desnuda. Quería besar y _tocar_ , cosa que Izo notó, pero no se molestó.

Apenas se apartaron, el samurai rió viéndolo.

—Qué ansioso —murmuró sobre sus labios sin dejar de sonreír—. Tendremos tiempo para _todo_.

Marco apenas notó que volvía a sentirse agitado y relamió sus labios con ganas de tener otro beso. Sin embargo, las palabras de Izo lo distrajeron.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonto e Izo le volvió a acariciar el rostro asintiendo.

Eso significaba que sí se quedaría en la tripulación, _con él_.

Apenas fue capaz de contener la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo. Abrazó a Izo con gran ímpetu, tanto que cambiaron de posición de nuevo en la arena y buscó besarlo una vez más. Si él se quedaba, significaba que podrían hacer todo eso las veces que quisieran y los labios de Izo le dijeron que sí.

No muy lejos de la orilla, entre los matorrales, un par de personas se arremolinaban queriendo ver qué ocurría allí sin ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, tanto Marco como Izo parecía demasiado distraídos como para notar a alguien allí.

—¡Haz silencio, Buggy! —espetó Shanks con enojo y su amigo le hizo una seña para que se calle también.

—¡Tú eres quien hace ruido, tonto! —Aquel niño miró a su compañero molesto y luego volvió a asomar la cabeza encima de las plantas que los ocultaban—. Te dije que Marco tenía novia.

—Que no es su novia —espetó Shanks hastiado—. Ni siquiera es una chica.

—¿Ah no? —Buggy volvió a observar y miró a su compañero incrédulo—. Pues a mí me lo parece y está bonita.

—Eres un tonto —suspiró porque no tenía caso discutir algo tan simple con él—. Rayleigh nos matará si sabe que estamos aquí.

—Así es —espetó una voz detrás de los niños y la piel de ambos se heló con miedo.

Los dos se voltearon asustados al ver la mirada sombría de ese hombre y tragaron saliva porque sabían que estaban en problemas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque al instante notaron que había otras personas junto a Rayleigh.

—¿Ves, amigo? —mencionó Roger, quien tenía hojas en la cabeza y flores simulando ser un camuflaje, mientras hablaba con Kozuki Oden a su lado y le daba unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda—. Tu samurai está muy cómodo con el chico de Newgate, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Eso parece —dijo Oden pensativo mientras sostenía una rama de árbol sobre su cabeza intentando ocultarse de una forma muy precaria—. No tenía idea que Izo se llevara tan bien con Marco, pero esa es una buena noticia, ¿no crees, Shiro-chan?

Edward Newgate junto a ellos sólo suspiró.

Oden se iría con Roger y su familia lo acompañaría, ya era definitivo, pero estaba un poco preocupado por Izo. No quería arrastrarlo de nuevo a otro lugar donde no deseaba estar, así que quería dejarlo elegir su propio camino. Tanto Izo como Nekomamushi e Inuarashi se habían acostumbrado a esa vida de piratas y encontraron un camino por el cual transitar. Eso hacía feliz a Oden y podía decidir marcharse tranquilo a cumplir su objetivo. Shirohige, por su parte, no tenía problemas en abrazar a ese chico como uno de sus hijos, pero aún no perdonaba a Oden ni a Roger por esa _traición_.

—Estará mucho mejor sin ti —espetó Newgate y Oden se rió.

Por más que las cosas estuvieran algo tensas, sabía que esa relación de familia que tenían no se había roto.

—¡Vayamos a beber! —propuso Roger y los niños festejaron.

—Ustedes no, están en problemas por espiar —recordó Rayleigh.

—¡No es justo, Ray-san! —protestó Shanks haciendo un puchero—. Fue Buggy quien quiso venir a ver a la _novia_ de Marco.

—¡Mentira, tú también querías ver, pelirrojo mentiroso!

Todos se rieron de esa pelea ya olvidándose de fingir que no había nadie allí.

—Tranquilo, Buggyjiro —mencionó Oden acariciando la cabeza del niño—. Ya tendrás tus novias u _otras cosas_.

—No lo creo —negó Shanks—. Estás muy feo con esa nariz.

—¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO MI NARIZ?!

Volvieron a reírse y estuvieron a punto de marcharse, pero el momento fue interrumpido por una piedra que golpeó justo entre las cejas de Oden provocando que el hombre caiga hacia atrás casi desmayado.

Todos miraron impactados la dirección de donde vino esa piedra, como si fuera una bala, y vieron a Izo muy enojado mirando en su dirección. Inmediatamente, todos se sintieron avergonzados y dispuestos a correr.

—¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR, IZO?! —espetó Oden levantándose con un gran golpe y sangre cayendo desde su frente. Su voz sólo fue aplacada por la risa de Roger.

—¡Esa era la idea! —gritó en respuesta—. ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?!

Ninguno supo qué decir.

Los niños fueron los primeros en correr gritando _“¡Fue culpa de ellos!”_ y los adultos los siguieron al instante.

Izo sólo suspiró con estrés. No tenía ganas de salir detrás de ellos y matarlos como correspondía. Quizá lo haría más tarde, aunque dejaría vivo a Oden por respeto a Toki-sama y los niños. A los demás no los perdonaría.

A su lado, Marco sólo se rió mientras se acercaba.

—Qué buena puntería tienes —resaltó emocionado por ese golpe tan certero que dio con la piedra. Debería explotar ese talento—. Mejor regresemos.

Se animó a buscar la mano de Izo para tirarlo y regresar a ese escandaloso bullicio. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambos sonrieron. No importaba qué pasara o dónde estuvieran, porque ellos seguirían así, _juntos_.


End file.
